The Illuminati (Triad war)
The Illuminati are the main antagonists of Pikmin: Triad war. They are the creators of the Illuminati superweapon and they started world war III. Backstory The Illuminati are a secret society/ group that has existed since the 18th century. They have pulled the strings on various governments throughout human history, usually ending in catastrophic events. However, just as people started to reveal them to the masses, The Illuminati started world war III in 2065. It ended in the deaths of 6 billion people. The none Illuminati population fled to the habitable moons of Jupiter and Saturn. The Illuminati fled to an unknown part of the milky way galaxy outside the solar system. Aftermath The human race continued to thrive and repopulate on the moons, eventfully creating the HQDG. The Illuminati on the other hand experimented on hybridisation and dimension travelling. The human race had already created gene splicing but the Illuminati wanted to perfect it. The high council knew of the existence of other dimensions, including the Pokémon one. The science team called them crazy for believing in a children's game being real. Nevertheless, the high council continued with the experiment. Most of the experiments did not end well. Breakthrough On one fateful night, the Illuminati carried one final experiment. Although the test ended in the death of the traveller and the destruction of the device, it soon turned out to be a success. Three days later (Lots of three's, aren't their) they received a transmission from an unknown source. The people who are sending the transmission say they are called the enzyme corporation. They also say that they are from the Pokémon dimension and they are also performing gene splicing experiments. The Illuminati ask if they have interdimensional technology. Enzyme.co says that most of the big science company's in their world have that sort of tech. The company agree to travel to their dimension with a collection of Pokémon DNA. Living weapons The Illuminati start kidnapping people and creating Pokémon-human(oid) hybrids for warfare purposes, despite having some of their operation stopped by the HQDG. The utilisation of the Pokémorphs was going well until the HQDG started using their own. In 2193 the two sides met at a stalemate, leading their leaders to sign a ceasefire. Doomsday weapons During the ceasefire, the Pokémorphs became their own species. The Illuminati high council was enraged by this. However, instead of starting another war over the loss of most their "special weapons", they decided to create more "traditional" weapons. For decades they strived to create the ultimate weapon, one capable of wiping out the opposition in a few shots. Most of their weapons were ever either to ambitions or down right crazy. They eventually settled for a less powerful, but still very deadly alternative. In the year 2233 they sent a large army and a science team to PNF-404 to create this terrifying example of technology... Ideology The Illuminati are neither left nor right. While they do take parts from the left (social ownership, semi-removal of class), it also takes parts from the right (high ups are really rich, ethnic cleansing with a bit of homophobia and racism). The safest bet is to call them centrist. Trivia Despite popular belief, the Illuminati are not satanic (or at least not in this game).